Stormbringer Empire
"You know what doesn't have a page? THE STORMBRINGER EMPIRE!" - Spencer The Stormbringer Empire is the alliance between Stevonia and a bunch of losers that don't matter (Not even to Steven). History Throughout it's history, The SE has been plagued by constantly getting into fights with everyone, even it's own supercomputer. This has led to it being at war with everyone (except The Trans-Mallux) at least once (Steven likes to get pissed off). Stevonia makes up the majority of the SE, and it does the majority of everything. Stevonia likes to say how cool it is and always talks about how everyone else underestimates it. Due to this, the Stormbringer Empire will often declare war on people for no reason. THIS CONTENT IS FROM THE ORIGINAL STORMBRINGER EMPIRE ARTICLE ON THE C-FIGHTER WAR WIKI: ***This article is EXTREMELY canon and is fully endorsed by CFW creator FirestrikeZeppelin and CFW Wiki creator Tekryon*** "You know, on most Fords, SE is the lowest trim level." - Derek The Stormbringer Empire is a random alliance of random people who think they are way better than they really are. Much of the SE is made up of Stevonia, and the rest is a bunch of minor groups about which Steven cares so little that, besides Laylon, he hasn't even made pages for. So sad. In the beginning... The Stormbringer Empire was created by SkyClan in 200402 because Steven wanted his own alliance and was crying like a little brat until SkyClan made him one. (They also needed a place for a bunch of loser groups, but don't tell Steven that.) This was completely convenient though, because all those groups were made by Steve-o for his friends. However, Steve-o eventually found out that all the groups did suck, and he got really pouty again. Therefore, SkyClan let the SE join a big new alliance called the United Space Republics in 200405, which made him happy enough to declare war on them for no reason! Yay! This was the first time the SE would declare war on someone for no reason. It wouldn't be the last. The Era of Random Pointless Wars for no Reason After the First Gostrusum War, Steven got really cocky (you can read all about it at the bottom of the Stevonia page, which hasn't been updated since then) and started declaring war on everyone because he could and no one could tell him what to do. Although the SE ended up losing most of these wars, Steven's cockiness levels remained extremely high during this period. Wars during this period *First Gostrusum War *Triminine War *Algernon War *About half of the Second Gostrusum War *And probably a bunch of others The Era of Extreme Disparity About halfway through the Second Gostrusum War, Steven realized there was no way he was going to be able to achieve his dream of conquering the Universe, but he was too proud to end the SGW, so he bribed the newly-formed Ion (which he had just lost a war to) in order to get help against SkyClan, which was superior to them in every way. However, Ion was still pissed at the SE, so they decided to join SkyClan instead, and the SE lost even quicker. This completely eliminated Steven's cockiness, and started a new era. The Era of Extreme Anger 'Cause Everyone's Better Than You After losing both the SGW and his extreme cockiness, Steven and the SE became super angry at the rest of the USR for embarrassing them on the universal stage (although it was their own fault, but they conveniently forgot that little detail). Then the SE exited the USR and went to pout in the corner for a few Marins before a new era started. The Era of, well, Now Nowadays, the SE is starting to regain some of it's extreme cockiness, but isn't as much as before. They have also spawned a terrible little annoyance called Metron. They also stopped updating all their pages, so, for all we know, they might be getting destroyed by Phion or the Axis Alliance right now... Category:SUCKS TO BE YOU Category:Stormbringer Empire Category:Stevonia Category:Bollocks Category:Probably Trevor Category:Stuff Steven Made Category:Stuff That CLU Laughs At